Various kinds of guide information are displayed at a huge number of locations in many towns.
For example, a guide information board is installed on each floor of a department store, and a guide about shops, restaurants, or the like located on that floor is displayed thereon. Guide boards are also installed on sidewalks and maps of neighborhoods or the like are displayed thereon.
However, guide information is generally written or drawn directly on boards, and thus the amount of information displayed thereon is limited.
For example, in the case in which information about all shops in a department store is displayed on a single board, only very simple information such as shop names is allowed to be displayed. When one, who visits there for the first time, views such simple guide information, he/she cannot understand what shops are located on which floors.
In the case of a guide board on which information about a plurality of restaurants is displayed, although pictures of two or three dishes available in each restaurant may be displayed, detailed information is not provided, and thus users cannot get detailed information unless they actually visit restaurants and view menus.
Also in the case of guide boards on which maps are displayed, when one views it to get the location of a shop he/she is going to visit, he/she cannot know its detailed location in a building, although he/she can know the name of that building. Thus, he/she has to look for the shop after visiting the building.
As described above, conventional information boards have a difficulty in providing detailed information due to the limitation on the amount of information displayed on boards.